Prologue: Awaken at Last
This is how Prologue: Awaken at Last was in World of Persona and Final Fantasy. Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? '''Potty: They're here to see World of Persona and Final Fantasy. Brawk! Patchy: But I haven't got World of Persona and Final Fantasy, because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Final Fantasy and Persona Franchise. Voice: Remembering, Persona and Final Fantasy Franchise. music video plays with Persona and Final Fantasy Audience: clapping Patchy: I don't believe I lost "World of Persona and Final Fantasy". in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' Potty: What about your leg? Patchy: Well, yeah, but... Potty: And your eye. Patchy: Well, the eye, I... Potty: And your hand. Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where "World of Persona and Final Fantasy" is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over Potty: What is it? Brawk! Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to "World of Persona and Final Fantasy" that I'd lost! Potty: It's a dream come true! Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty Potty: Brawk! Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Final Fantasy and Persona. Only for Final Fantasy and Persona!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more Potty: in sand You stink! Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Potty: Brawk! Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Persona and Final Fantasy! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins ["Walk Cycles" begins on the TV screen; Morgana and Lann is walking down the road while techno music ''in the background; their body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, their body extends and their arms flail around; they returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends their body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends their body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends their body, this time with their tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; their limbs and body separate and their eyes pop out of their head; begins walking normally again; "Walk Cycles" ends; a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment''] Patchy: That's it? That's World of Persona and Final Fantasy? That was a bunch of cheep walk cycles! Potty: Bwak. What a rip. Patchy: GRRR! PERSONA AND FINAL FANTASY BETRAYED US! Then Patchy: Why did I start this stupid fan club in the first place? I got to get rid of all my Final Fantasy and Persona stuff! All of it! All of it!out his underpants that has the Final Fantasy logo All of it! He Patchy: I got to run away! That's what I'll do. Run away. He left the House Potty: Bwak. What a loser. Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds ''And now, for the real "World of Persona and Final Fantasy"! '''Potty:' Patchy, come back! There's more! Patchy: Really? He rewinds what he did and sits on his chair Patchy: Hooray! Let's watch! In Mysterious Tower Yen Sid: The Great battle with Ryvine, Xehanort, Quartzmon and Skeleton King is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights, another Seven and the Nine Digidestined of Ligt safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 51 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the 24 Keyblades, Digimons and Warrior Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Spyro, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Sparx, Gibson, Pop Fizz, Terra, Eruptor, Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Aqua, Stealth Elf, Nova, Otto, Sorcerymon, Beetle, Kazemon and Jet-Vac. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their first battle of Xehanort, Quartzmon and Skeleton King, Ventus, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Sparx and Spyro's Heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua, Kazemon, Nova and their friends found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other friends, Terra, Antuari and Loweemon, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help. Rianna F-Fiona: Say Phantom Thieves. Can you tell us about what happened in your journey before this happen? Akira: Well. It all started when we were asleep. Story Begin] ???: Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, Tick tock. Then a Boy wake up, and he saw the Armor piece on his Hand, and he saw his sister and the others waking up, they are walking over there and they were on a Tower here in Nine Wood Hill ????: Time to wake up. Then the Phantom Thieves and the Twins has fell off the Tower Later A Black Cat name Morgana wake up in the Subway, he look at his phone that his friend that Akira gave him Morgana: Man, how long will I get there? Then he arrived at his Destination, he left the Subway and find a place for him to stay Morgana: Let's see, I have to find a place to stay. He explore around Nine Wood Hill to find an Inn or a Hotel, and he found one Morgana: Oh. Looks like I found one.. He went inside and see the Manager Manager: Vertical is... the name of shellfish used for farming pearls... He saw Morgana Manager: Oh. Right. Welcome to Nine Wood Hills Hotels. Morgana: Hey. Manager: So you're Morgana that your friends told me. I was wondering what kind of unruly cat would show up, but you're the one, huh? Morgana: Huh? Manager: Have you been told? Your friends who stay in the Hotel Room tell me all about you. You were the Member of the Phantom Thieves. And then you and the others have been disbanded... Well, not that that matters... Follow me. He follow him and went into the Room that's covered in dust Manager: This is your room. Morgana: (Disgusted) What a mess. Manager: I know it's quite dusty and mess up. I'll at least give you furniture in your room. So it's on you to clean up the rest. You'll be alone here, but don't do anything crazy. I'll kick you out if you make some trouble. So behave yourself here in Nine Wood Hill. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted. Morgana: Probation? Manager: "Probation". It's the word that applies to you. You have to spend the rest of your life here in Nine Wood Hills. Just like your friend, Akira Kurusu. He told me back at his hometown. He said he protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued him. That's what he get for sticking his nose in a matter between two adults. He did injured him, right? Morgana: Yeah. He did. Manager: And now that he got a criminal records, he have been expelled from his high school. The courts ordered him to transfer and move out to Shibuya, which his parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of him for being the pain in the butt. Morgana: You don't know the half of it. Manager: And for your Probation, Morgana. Your have to spend some times in Nine Wood Hills. That's why you're gonna be here today.￼ Cause any trouble, and you'll be sent straight to another town. And you'll get the job in North Promenade. Morgana: What's that? Manager: North Promenade is a Mall. You'll get the job at the Coffee Shop.￼ Your friend needs you to be here. There's rarely a work that'll accept you for your part-time job. Morgana: Okay. Manager: You're stuff has arrived here. I left them over here. He left the Room, and Morgana look around at his room Morgana: Man, this room is mess up. I guess I have to clean up. He clean up his room and unpacking his stuff Hours Later He noticed it's dark in Nine Wood Hills Morgana: It's late... It seems like I've been cleaning and unpacking for a while. Time to get some sleep. Morgana went to bed and read "Zorro, The Outlaw." Morgana: Oh. Zorro, The Outlaw. I like that book, because Zorro is my Persona. He read and it say "The man in the mask stood up for the weekend fought valiantly against injustice..." Morgana: I have to pay attention to the Greatness of Zorro in detail. He continued reading "Although his opponent was truly a villain, he was still a perfect gentleman to him..." And he finished reading about Zorro Morgana: Looks like finish reading. Zorro was not only strong in mind and body, but he also cared greatly for the common people. Look like I understand the qualities of Zorro Greatness. He went to sleep and then heard some broadcast in his mind Morgana: Huh? What's going on? Then he heard a voice Voice:... And welcome back to 909.7: The Darren! How's your weekend so far, Morgana? Good to see you're spending it with me here at the DARREN. Just wanted to take a few minutes to remind all of our noble listeners to think twice about Nine Wood Hills. Catastrophic consequences could be had. Bad times all around. Up next, we'll be taking some calls from- Morgana: Wait. Who... Are you? Next Day A boy wake up ????: Huh? He doesn't know that a Creature on his head ???: (Yawn) What a nap. He look at the Clock and know that he's late for work ????: Oh, right. I gotta get to work. He went off Meanwhile Morgana wake up from his bed Morgana: (Yawn) Morning already? He look at the Clock and he know he's late for work Morgana: Oh no! I'm late for work. He left the Room, and went to North Promenade Morgana: Am I gonna make it? The boss hates when I'm late. He saw the Boy ????: Where were you, Morgana? Morgana: Sorry, I overslept. ???: Let's go to work. They went to work ???: *Yawn*... The place sure is quite today. Morgana: Yeah. Wonder why? They made to Nine Bean Coffee, their work ????: Hey, we're here! Then he and Morgana saw a Customer ????: Huh? How'd did she get in if no one's here yet? Morgana: No clue. ???: Good morning, I'm sorry, me and Morgana are late. I hope you've haven't waited long. Oh, right! She needs some water. Morgana: We'll go get you some. ???? 2: Oh no, thanks, a Pint- I mean. A cup of coffee please. Oh, and bring whole jar of sugar. I'm gonna need it. ????: Right, that's one cuppa Joe. And we'll get you one of the big jars. He and Morgana know that there are no Coffee Morgana: There's no coffee. ????: Ugh. Has nobody made the coffee yet? Come on, get it together, guys. We're sorry, Miss. This might take a while. ???? 2: Hey, no hurry. Time's not an issue. The boy and the Cat give her a Coffee and a Jar of Sugar, and they went back to work and then their friends shows up ???? 3: There you are! Lann, Morgana! Morgana: Akira, Futaba, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Raynn? Lann: Keep it down, Reynn. How about actinto your age, huh? Morgana: Tell me that was a dream. Reynn: Hey, don't talk down to me. Listen, last time we checked, bro. We've been around a few minutes long then you are. Lann: Okay, okay, I get it, already! (To the Customer) Very Sorry! So what is it? I'm all ears. Ann: Don't be so, sarca- uh They saw a Creature on Lann's Head Ryuji: You really are all ears. Lann: Uh, what? gonna tell him about a Creature on his head, but they ignored it All: Forget it! Akira: So, boys. Have you send anybody in the mall this morning? Lann: Well, yeah. I mean, we're looking right at you, aren't we? And there's that customer? They saw a Customer Yusuke: Oh! Hello. Lann: Didn't you guys see her?￼ Makoto: I guess, but... Ugh, Look. Come with us right now. She grab Lann and Morgana Morgana: Hey, watch the fur! Lann: Whoa- Hey! They left the Coffee Shop Ann: Did you see everyone in the Mall?￼ Morgana: Well, no. But we see alot of people here outside. Akira: Yeah, but did anyone come to the Mall, beside her? Morgana: Hey, you're right. I wonder why? Did they went to another mall? Futaba: No, not really. Raynn: Well, whatever going on. It's big trouble. ????: You kids don't remember a thing. Reynn: Huh? What was that? Who are you? If you're from around town then I didn't know you. Lann: Reynn! Manners! Morgana: Yeah, be polite to her. ????: You kids really don't￼ remember a thing. Reynn: Would you please just answer my question? Enna: You can call me Enna... Kros. Emma Kros will work￼. Ann: Okay, then... We woke up to this town this morning. Maybe you know why? Enna: Yes, you're were in a replica of this town. But you always have been. Ryuji: What do you mean? Enna: This world, it's always been the ten of you. A Digital World without time, one that ended when it began. Lann: Wha? That's the weirdest thing I've heard. Morgana: Enna: But don't worry. Just because the world ended, doesn't mean that it's going anywhere. You know I ''have ''been checked up on you and your friends. Until now you were nothing but blank stares. So imagine my surprise when Lann and Morgana took my order! What a Morning. Reynn: Okay... Now you're kind of scaring me. Ryuji: Me too. Enna: So! Now that you're awake, we've got a story to tell.. Which bring us to... Tama Tama: Right the-here! Lann: Agh! What the Honk put ''this ''thing on my head!? Renn: Yeah. We did try to mention it before. Ann: But we... Ignore it. Morgana: Oh! That thing on your head, We though you're wearing a Hat or Plush on your head. Enna Kros: You take it from here. I'll go on ahead and link up a path. Tama: You the-got it. Ann: Huh? Hey, you can't just leave! She already left Tama: Salu-the-tations! The name is Tama and I'm the-here to help out. Does anyone the-have any questions? Lann: Hmm... Wait, I've got ''tons ''of questions! Why were you sitting on my head? And the Honk can a fox here?! Tama: That's the-seriously the first thing on your mind? Ugh... Now I the-see why Enna Kros was just about the-ready to throw in the towel. Ryuji: We're not allowed to be confused!?! Yusuke: Ryuji, calm yourself. Ryuji: I thought you would be upset!? Tama: Let's start the-over. I'll make us some the-coffee. Haru: Okay. Morgana: Huh? But... Me and Lann already made some coffee before my friends got here. How can you just roll with this, Lamnimon?! Tama: Chill the-over. You'll live the-much longer. Makoto: Yeah, Morgana. You and Lann shouldn't start out your morning win so much stress. Tama: Oh! Would you the-like some sugar? Reynn: Three cubes for you, right, you two. We're good with just one. Haru: Sure, I would go for some coffee. Tama: Okay! I'll the-go and put the coffee on. Lann: But I said I... Ugh. You know what, just give me and Morgana a dang cup of coffee. Morgana: Because... We give up. Minutes Later Tama told everything about them Lann: Mirage Keeprs? Me and Reynn? Akira: You know that we are Phantom Thieves and a Persona's Users, right? Tama: That's the-correct! Those the-mark and the persona on you are proof. You were born to work the-miracles! Reynn: Miracles? Our arms can.. Can do that? Ann: And you're saying our... Persona's are born to work the Mirages? Lann: Dude...￼ Tama: How could you the-forget?￼ You used to command a whole the-legion of them. You were masters of them: powerful, living Illusion and Shadow known as "Mirages and Shadow"! In the-fact,even the Pleiad answered to you. And those are the seven strongest Mirages and Persona's of all! With their power, you could have the-ruled over the world! Reynn: So... we could have ruled the world? Because, what, we controlled these "Mirages"? Makoto: And for Persona's Users. You said... we could ruled the world? Because, what￼, we use our Power of Persona? Tama: Well, that's what I the-heard. Yusuke: From who? Tama: What do you mean? Enna Kros the-told me, of course! But enough the-reminiscing. I've gotten the-ready you all to use your powers again. Ann: Really? How? Tama: First off, I'm the-told to present you with my very own prismarium! Tama bring a Prismarium Morgana: How can this work? Tama: With this prismarium, the Mirage inside becomes yours, and you can the-make it do the-anything and the-everything you command. So, let's the-try it right now in glorious combat! Lann: Huh? Wait, what? Lann and Morgana is gonna fight in combat and he summon Tama Tama: Okay, go ahead and the-throw ￼some attacks out there. To take action, you need to spend something call Action Points, also the-known as AP. You automatically gain a little the-bit of AP each the-told your turn comes around in battle. The amount of AP you need depends on the-what you're trying time. So make the-sure you use them wisely! He and Morgana attack it Tama: Yeah, that's the way to the-do ￼it! After the Battle Tama: Alright, alright, I think I've seen enough for one the-tussle. The-figure it out yet? The sixteen of you were un-the-surpassed. No the-Mirage and Shadow could stand up to you! Ryuji: Wow, seriously? Tama: The-seriously. Futaba: It's hard to believe. Yusuke: Enna: I'm sure it is. As far as I can tell, you Mirages Keepers and Phantom Thieves have lost everything--- all your memories, power, abilities and experience you've ever accumulated.￼ Oh... But wait. Of course that would have happened when you and this world were spliced out. Tama: So not only did they the-lost their abilities and power they had they've been the-stripped ￼pf all their memories of their past adventures too? But, I guess that explains why all their memories seem to be largely un-the-affected. Reynn: Huh? Enna: Listen. Let me show you something￼. They went off and see a potal Enna: There, just beyond this light, lies another world called "Grymoire." That... Is where you'll find all the Mirages, Persona, your powers and abilities you've lost. Morgana: You mean they're all inside this gate? Enna: You got it. Are you ready to to conquer them again? Enna: You got it. Are you ready to master them again? Geopardmon: So, Um, if we do manage to find all the lost Mirages, Persona, Powers and Abilities... does that mean we'll be able to remember the things we forgot? Enna: Well, I don't know about that. After all you ''lost ''your memorie. It's not the same thing as forgetting them. Reynn: Oh... Enna: But, even if you don't remember about Grymoire and the Persona's that you know, Grymoire will let you know about you.￼ You've certain to find traces and records of your past. Akira: Okay, then... Makoto: You're saying, whether we remember anything about ourselves or not, we can still find clues about our past and the things we've done? Enna: Correct. And if you keep on gathering many Mirages and Persona, I think you might even know about your family and your own Persona in due time. Reynn: Our Family? Lann: Huh? Well I guess, it does make sense that we'd have parents. Akira: And even our own Persona. If they have their Second Awakening, maybe we should know about them. Enna: Oh yes,￼. So then... You going? You going? Will you Journey to Digital Grymoire? They went to the Portal for their new adventure's Flashback has ended Akira: And that is about it. Rianna: So you tell me that Enna Kros wants you and your friends to head to Grymoire to find your own Persona and even the Twin's Parents? Morgana: Yes, Princess Rianna Prime. Yen Sid: Ann: Well, you see this... after we arrived... we become... Rianna F-Fiona: Go on.